One type of image-forming apparatus well known in the art includes various components that are capable of being removed from the image-forming apparatus by sliding the components horizontally. In one of these image-forming apparatuses disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. HEI-5-257340, the entire image-forming unit provided in the image-forming apparatus can be pulled outward by sliding the unit, in order to exchange developer cartridges accommodated therein.
In another image-forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2001-272899, image forming units, which include rollers such as photosensitive drums, can be pulled outward along the axial direction of the rollers.